


los regalos de Navidad

by lea1santome



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es la hora de repartir los regalos de Navidad, pero Danny no  esta pues esta con Grace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	los regalos de Navidad

_ ¿Dónde esta Danny?- preguntó Steve, pero pronto recordó que estaba con Grace- Es verdad, esta con hija- de pronto vio un arbol de navidad con los regalos y el equipo al alrededor.

_ Jefe, te toca abrir los regalos- Dijo kono provándose unos zapatos de tacón muy altos, ya Kono le encantaba los tacones, pues también se podrían utilizar como armas mortificas.

_Esperaré a Danny- dijo Steve bastante triste de que Danno no este en la sede abriendo sus regalos.

_Danny no va venir- dijo Chin, de pronto aparece Lori haciendo mucho ruido, y con una gran tabla de surf, pero todos la ignoran- Va pasar este día con Grace, llevarla al zoológico, cosas infantiles que le gusta Grace.

_ Steve, este es mi regalo para ti- Lori dejo la tabla ayudada en la pared, e imito   
a una azafata, pero Steve no prestó mucho atención.

_ muy bonito- dijo Steve sin mucha convención.

_ Le he regalado a Chin un libro que se titulo "Cómo evitar la mala infuencia de Steve Mcgarret" - Steve lanzó una leve carcajada- y el autor del libro es Danny Williams- Chin le enseño un folio que decía así "No se puede evitar a la mala influencia de nuestro neandertal, y Chin va hacer el próximo en caer"- estaba vez rió a carcajadas, pero también examino el folio arrugado.

_ Sí, vi que Danny escribía algo en una maquina de escribir- ¿Danny tenía máquina de escribir y donde la escondía?- Tiro el papel a la papelera y yo lo cogí.

_ Y me lo regalo, diciendo que yo era el próximo en caer- Chin sonrió- Creo que no va hacer así. y cambiando del tema. ¿sabes cuánto que el seguro del coche de Danny es bastante caro?

_ No me ha dicho nada sobre el seguro- Steve miró a Chin de manera interrogativa- ¿Cómo sabes lo que danny paga de Seguro?

_ Por error abrí una carta dirigida a él- La verdad que era mentira, Chin lo hizo a proposito.

_ Chin, tienes que enseñar la carta- dijo kono con una sonrisa inocente, mientras Lori seguía con su sonrisa de azafata, y señalando la tabla.

_ Aquí tienes- Chin se sacó la carta del bolsillo y se la dio a Steve, tanto Chin y Kono miraban la reacción de de su jefe.

_ No dice nada de cuanto le cuesta el seguro- pero algo le llamó la atención.

_ Ya lo has visto- dijo Kono.

_ SEGUNDO CONDUCTOR STEVE MCGARRET- Dijo chin- Danny ya lo ha hecho oficial ya eres el otro dueño del Camaro.

_ Pero ambos os habéis saltado una parte importante, antes de compartir un coche.

Steve sonreía tontamente, pero en el fondo esperaba que Danny no se enterara que Chin y Kono había registrado sus cosas, aunque los primos pensaron que valía la pena, sólo para ver esa sonrisa tonta en el rostro de su jefe.

_ El paso más importante es ser novios- dijo Kono, y con eso Lori dejo de sonreír, y se puso toda seria.

_ Kono, tienes razón.

++++++++

A la mañana siguiente apareció Danny, fue directo al despacho de Steve y algo llamó a la atención en la mesa de Steve, era un marco o una foto, Danny lo cogió y no se lo podía creer, era la carta de la aseguradora notificando las nuevas actualizaciones.

_¿Qué diablos es esto?- Danny sujetaba la carta enmarcada, mientras Steve entraba por en su oficina.

_Es mi regalo de Navidad de Chin, pero antes que vayas matarle por urgar en tus cosas y digas que soy una mala influencia, mira que hay un regalo sobre la mesa- Danny dejo la carta y cogió un paquete pequeño.- Es mi regalo para ti.

_ Se me olvido traer los regalos, no tenías que haberte molestado- el rubio abrio el paquete, y sonrisa se escapo de los labios- ¡Dos corbatas! -dijo el rubio- el ¡anticorbata me ha regalado dos corbatas.

_ Hay días que echo de menos la corbata- Steve se acercó a Danny, cogió una corbata azul, Danny puso la otra en la mesa- Y hoy es uno de esos días- Danny tenía la intencíón de ponerse la corbata pero ver como steve se le adelanto, y lo hacía de una manera sexy.

_si esperas aquí puedo traer tu regalo- su jefe le miraba con esos . hermosos ojos, y aun no se había alejado.

_ Tu regalo ya me lo ha dado Chin- señalo con la cabeza al marco- Y me encanta, pero tengo otro regalo para ti- Steve busco en sus bolsillos, y saco una llave- Es copia de la llave de mi casa.

_ No puedo aceptarla- dijo el detective, evitando mirar a los ojos al moreno- Sabes que intentamos convivir y no funciono.

_ Estoy cansado saber que duermes en moteles de mala muerte- El moreno agarró la mano derecha de Danny- Acepta esta llave, acepta vivir conmigo, hazlo por Grace, piensa que ella necesita un lugar seguro donde poder estar contigo.

Es extraño pero le gustaba sentir la mano del comandante sobre la suya, pues no la había quitado cuando le puso la llave sobre la mano. Algo le hizo mirarle a los ojos, algo le hizo acercarse a él, y besarle, el comandante se veía tan hermoso, y sus labios tan apetecibles.

Lo que le extraño de verdad es que su jefe no evitara el beso, es más le respondió, con entusiasmo. fue un hermoso beso, no del tipo pasión desmenida, desfreno, sino todo lo contrario, sino un beso lento, que tuvo su fin cuando apareció Lori interrumpiendoles.

_¡Steve yo... - Lori cuando vio la escena salió corriendo, tropezando con Kono.

_¿Dónde va Kono- Entró al despacho de Steve y le gustó lo que vio, Steve y Danny muy cerca, mirándose a los ojos, ambos se daban la mano- Creo que Lori fue a devolver la tabla de surf.

_¿Qué tabla? - dijeron ambos, pero seguían mirándose a los ojos, sintiendo la respiración del otra sobre su piel.

_ La tabla de surf que le regalo a Steve- Kono llamó por el móvil- ¡Ven corriendo y trae una botella de vino lo lo que sea, hay que celebrarlo. ¡ha ocurrido!- Kono empezó a dar saltos- y los chicos prestaron atención a Kono.

_ No ha ha estado mal para primer beso- dijo Steve volviendo mirar a Danny- Ha sido magnifico.

_ ¿Qué te ha hace creer que va haber más besos entre nosotros?- Esta vez fue el moreno quién beso al rubio, buscó con desesperación los labios del otro que no lo rechazó, sino todo lo contrario, le daba la bienvenida, pero fueron interrumpidos por Chin, que traía una botella y unos vasos. Ambos se separaron.

_¡Prima!, ¿que estabas haciendo? Kono escondía el móvil antes que jefe o Danny la pillara haciendo fotos, aprovechado que ellos se habían olvidado de ella.- Lori se ha ido a devolver un regalo. Ya veo que es oficial.

_¿Oficial?- dijo el detective más pequeño.

_ Tú lo hiciste oficial para ponerme como segundo conductor d tu coche- Volvió a sonreír- Has aceptado vivir conmigo.

_Aún no lo hecho- dijo sin convención el rubio- Tengo que pensarlo... Vale, viviré contigo pero tienes que romper tus absurdas reglas.

 

_¡Has aceptado ser el novio de Mcgarret, el peligro andante!- Esta vez fue Chin quién gritó loco de alegría.

_He aceptado vivir con él, no ser su novio... - se interrumpió- A quién pretendo engañar, Chin, llena esos vasos y vamos a celebrar que estoy loco de remate.


End file.
